


We Belong

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Series: All That I Can Think Of Is: We Should Get Married [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: Liam and Theo in a wonderful, coffee shop future.Lyrics provided by Ben Folds





	We Belong

"Hey Der." Theo smiles tiredly at his friend, accepting the hot latte the older man pushes his way.

Theo gets a grunt in return, as Derek returns to doing inventory, stopping only to growl as Theo shoves a five dollar bill into his tip jar.

"Thanks, boo." Theo teases in a high pitch voice just as a low round of applause sounds behind him. He turns around and smiles at the man on the stage.

Liam winks back, adjusting the capo on his guitar and thanking the crowd shyly.

The 26-year-old werewolf managed to stay timid and humble despite performing weekly at Hidden Hale, attracting plenty of teens and college students alike on Monday nights. Liam always insisted that the audience was just there to study, despite Derek's accounting books' hard proof that Monday sales were double that of any other night.

Theo, luckily has a table near the kitchen reserved for him to study at any night of the week, even Mondays, while his young, gorgeous, musically gifted boyfriend brings in an almost standing-room-only crowd.

Being best friends with the shop owner comes in handy.

Liam starts in on a cover of "Only in Dreams" by Weezer, one of Liam's favorite songs. It was one of the many that Jenna used to sing him to sleep as a baby.

Theo gets momentarily distracted as he listens, remembering the time he and Liam took Jenna with them to Weezer show in Santa Barbara a couple months ago and watched her get drunk and sing all the songs at the top of her lungs. He also remembers how fun it was to flash his eyes and fangs at the thirty-something year old stoner who tried to dance with Jenna in the pit. He thinks of how Liam watched that afternoon, amused, and whispered knee-buckling promises into his ear after that territorial display.

The regular weight in Theo's jacket pocket becomes heavier as he thinks fondly of the man up on stage.

The man Theo wants to spend every single day of his life loving.

Liam smiles at him, like he can read Theo's mind.

Theo wouldn't even be surprised, with the shit they've been through in their relationship. As Liam clears his throat at the end of the song, the applause starts, and Theo goes back to unpacking his school work.

Theo takes his laptop out, pulling up his latest project for his final paper. He starts taking notes by hand, looking up once in a while as a regular patron greets him, and pausing to clap after each of Liam's songs.

Half an hour later, Theo hears Liam finish up singing the song that always got the most feedback from the crowd. His unique, almost reggae rendition, of Dance Me to the End of Love.  Its a fairly popular YouTube video as well, after the time that Cora and Lydia visited from LA. They came by and recorded him unawares with Cora's studio's film equipment, and he's recieved almost six figures of views in year it's been posted.

Theo tries to maintain focus on his notes as Liam readies his next song.

"Hey so, guys, I know I don't usually do this sort of thing, but I'm gonna play an original song tonight." Liam smiles as the patrons, most of them friends, cheer politely. "Thanks, thanks."

Theo's head snaps up to look at his boyfriend, who is nervously unclipping and adjusting his capo. Liam hasn't written any full songs to his knowledge. His feet jiggle nervously and Theo picks out his heartbeat from the crowd easily.

It's going a mile a minute.

Theo puts his pen in his mouth, chewing on the cap and furrowing his brow at Liam's behavior.

"I have never played this for anyone. At all. But uh, here's the thing..." Liam lets out a half sigh, half chuckle and his eyes flick toward Theo briefly before needlessly fiddling with his capo again. "I wrote this song because I couldn't figure out how to ask my boyfriend to marry me, so I tried to write him a song. And this garbage is what came out."

Theo's pen falls out of his mouth as he stares, jaw hanging in shock, and Liam begins to play and sing.

 _"I don't get many things right the first time._  
_In fact, I am told that a lot_  
_Now I know all the wrong turns the stumbles,_  
_And falls brought me here."_

Theo finds breathing all but impossible, as he listens closely to the foreign words.

 _"And where was I before the day_  
_That I first saw your lovely face,_  
_Now I see it every day_  
_And I know_  
_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest"_

Theo fights against the urge to sob as he remembers the likely hundreds of times that he's said those words to Liam. The way Liam always grins and kisses his breath away, each time Theo looks in his eyes and whispers, "I am the luckiest man in the world." It gets harder not to cry as Liam looks straight into his eyes through the next verse, just a conversation between the two of them.

 _"What if I had been born fifty years before you_  
_In a house on the street where you lived?_  
_Maybe I'd be outside as you passed on your bike._  
_Would I know?_  
_And in a wide sea of eyes_  
_I see one pair that I recognize_  
_And I know_  
_That I am, I am, I am, the luckiest"_

Liam looks down and changes the notes he's plucking just a bit. Theo's stinging eyes flick around the small shop, noting everyone is looking straight at him at this point. Friends, acquaintances, and strangers alike.

 _"I love you more then have_  
_Ever found the way to say to you."_

Liam clears his throat, the cracks in his throat betraying his emotions. Theo swallows, realizing his throat had become tight as well.

 _"Next door there's an old man who lived to his nineties and one day_  
_Passed away in his sleep,_  
_And his wife, she stayed for a couple of days, and passed away."_

Theo blinks over red eyes and fails to hold in a laugh all through the gentle lilting verse, as Derek appears at his side, plate in hand. The surly shop-owner sets down the plate, which holds nothing but a ring, resting atop a doily that reads: Marry Me, Please. He squeezes Theo's shoulder and walks away.

_"I'm sorry I know that's a strange way to tell you that I know we belong."_

Liam laughs through the line, all but botching it completely and Theo can't look up from the ring, afraid that he'll lose it too. Until he hears Liam's shaky voice, breathlessly repeating the simple chorus.

_"That I know,"_

Theo looks at Liam, shaking his head with brows raised and scrubs at his cheekbone, embarrassed, as a tear falls.

_"That I am"_

Theo lets a grin fall across his face and mouths the words 'I hate you' at his boyfriend.

_"I am"_

Liam grins back. Theo stands and fishes a out a small box out of his jacket pocket.

_"I am... the luckiest"_

Liam finishes the song, and he doesn't look the least bit nervous. The coffee shop is silent, everyone having stopped to look between the two men with bated breath.

A few people gasp as Theo chucks the box across the room, straight at his boyfriend's head. Liam catches the box with ease, free-right-hand saving his nose from breaking under the supernaturnal force of the throw. He brings it down in front of the guitar so that he can hold his guitar securely to his lap with his elbow. With both hands free, Liam opens the box.

The entire cafe gasps again, followed by a few coos and awws from the gaggle of elderly ladies sipping teas in the corner as they did every Monday.

Liam lets out an incredulous laugh as the room continues to titter. He looks up in amazement at the man still standing across the room.

Theo is staring back at him, twirling the rounded gold band with a knot in it between his fingers. He wears a blinding grin as he watches Liam look back down and carefully take an identical platinum ring out of the box.

" _Dude_." Liam whispers, still completely shocked. When he looks at Theo this time, his eyes are red, and he's definitely crying. He can barely manage to rasp out the same word once again, as he drops the box carelessly and slips the ring on his own finger. " ** _Dude_**."

"Liam." Theo laughs, trying desperately to keep his shit together enough to be heard clearly across the quiet room. He slips his own ring on and moves toward the stage, slowly, weaving through the handful of occupied coffee tables.

"You know, once we're married..." Theo moves an empty chair out of his way as he speaks in a chastising tone. Liam gets up as well, setting his guitar on its stand. Theo steps up onto the slightly risen stage, immediately reaching out for Liam's waist. "You're gonna have to stop calling me dude."

Liam grins and whispers, "Never" before they're crashing together in a kiss that's more of a press of stretched lips and laughter, tainted by the salty tears of Liam's joy.

Derek appears out of nowhere, shoving them aside harshly, bending down to the mix woth his usual stormy expression.

"Hey, yeah, cool, they're finally gonna make honest men of eachother." Derek mumbles grumpily. The mic produces feedback, which seems ridiculous, because he didn't touch anything.  The werewolf notices his boyfriend has walked in the front door sometime in the past few minutes and is standing by the sound booth, grinning. Derek powers on unperturbed, raising his voice over the cheers and laughter. "But it's still almost closing and like seven of you have tabs open, so come pay me."

Liam and Theo don't hear any of it.


End file.
